callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossfire
Crossfire is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It also appears in Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Mobile, with perhaps the most open buildings. Intense sniper battles often occur between the two two-story buildings at either end of middle street. Plenty of combat also occurs in the small buildings that line the middle street. Assault and sniper classes work well on this map. Shotguns are also a popular choice to do the large percentage of close-range fighting. Old School Mode Crossfire appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 12 sprites. * AK-47 w/ ACOG Scope - Found among cinder block foundations at the western edge of the map, near the Frag Grenade. * Frag Grenade ** Found inside the westernmost accessible building, near the AK-47. ** Found inside the mid-northern building next to the bus. ** Found inside the laundromat building towards the north-easternmost corner of the map. * RPG-7 - Found on the second floor of the three-storey corner building, across the street from the bus, above the MP5. * MP5 w/ Silencer - Found on the ground floor of the three-storey corner building, across the street from the bus, below the RPG-7. * M249 SAW w/ ACOG Scope - Found on the second floor of the two-storey building towards the north-western corner of the map that overlooks the main road. * Juggernaut - Found on the north-western intersection of the main road, near the M249 SAW, RPG-7 and MP5. * AK-74u w/ Red Dot Sight - Found to the west of the two-story destroyed building, near the stairs, at the south-eastern corner of the map. * Martyrdom - Found on the south-eastern intersection of the main road, near the Barrett .50cal and AK-74u. * M1014 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found inside the corner building on the south-eastern inside corner of the main road. * Barrett .50cal - Found inside the small alley towards the south-eastern side of the map. Gallery Crossfire Map Edge CoD4.jpg Crossfire Seating CoD4.jpg Crossfire Hole CoD4.jpg Crossfire Street CoD4.jpg Crossfire Street 2 CoD4.jpg Crossfire Dark Room CoD4.jpg Videos Call of Duty Online China Crossfire Search and Destroy 1 gameplay|Gameplay in Search and Destroy Call of Duty Online China Crossfire Domination AC130 49 10 KD|Gameplay in Domination Trivia *In one of the houses, there is a Teddy Bear laying on a mattress. *There are various signs advertising a super market but it is funny to note that it says Subermarket, because there is no 'P' sound in Arabic so the letter 'B' is substituted for loanwords which contain 'P'. * At the building to the left-forward of the Marines spawn point, there is a smashed table onto which a player can jump and get stuck. * Strangely, the signs on the buildings near the OpFor spawn point are in French. * The map layout contains striking similarities to the multiplayer map "Havana" from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''with the main roads forming a "Z" shape, with either team's spawn being on each respective ends. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cut Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps